fnafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Circus Baby
|-|SL= Circus Baby, also known as simply Baby, is one of the seven animatronics, a mascot of Circus Baby's Pizza World, and the focal animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. She is located in the Circus Gallery which is located behind the Circus Control at the far north of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental where she and her pair of Bidybabs perform and entertain and the voice of Hynden Walch. Appearance Baby is a female animatronic with an overall appearance reminiscent of a clown. She has auburn hair in high pigtails on either side of her head, held in place by blue hair elastics. She has bright green eyes, long, blue eyelashes, and short, blue eyebrows. The sides of her eyes are also covered in blue. Her mouth is opened in a wide, smile, revealing small, flat endoskeleton teeth, framed by thin, red lips. Her cheeks are large, round, and red, and her squarish nose is red and slightly upturned and pointed. Her midsection is exposed, revealing a metal fan surrounded by an orange triangle with rounded points. Her limbs have silver segments in rectangular shapes, and her hands have red palms. The tips of her fingers, which appear to be ball-jointed, are not sealed, revealing shiny silver underneath, similar to Springtrap; this is part of her machinery required for inflating balloons. Her knees have round, shiny, silver caps, and parts of her limbs have what appear to be blue pins sticking out of them. She wears a red crop top with frills on the shoulders, and a matching, frilly, red skirt. The toes of her matching red shoes are pointed and curled, white on the bottom, and topped off with shiny, gold orbs (possibly bells); these are the shoes worn by a jester. Under her skirt, she wears red and orange striped panties; this can only be seen through the error of one of her images in the game file. She holds an orange microphone with red accents in her left hand. Like all the animatronics in game, her body is made of segmented plates, which can move freely or in unison, with a few exceptions; some plates are static and "float". The only known plates that can move are her face and left arm. Baby speaks in a soft, lilting voice that never raises above a sort of hushed tone. She tends to become distracted by the thought of children, changing tones slightly when using the word. She also tends to couch explanations in talk about birthday parties and ice cream. Gameplay When the game starts, during the intro sequence, a Panoramic View of Circus Baby is seen from multiple angles, during which a conversation between an unnamed robotics correspondent and "Mr. Afton", can be heard. During Night 1, the HandUnit tells the player to check on Circus Baby, although some lights of the Circus Gallery are broken. After having to shocking her three times and checking on her a final time, the HandUnit congratulates Circus Baby, yet the player never sees her. Baby makes her first appearance on Night 2, where she informs the player to hide under the desk to avoid being attacked by the Bidybabs, stating that they should "avoid eye contact." She then instructs the player to disregard HandUnit's instructions and proceed slowly and quietly through the Ballora Gallery in order to restore power to the building. On Night 3, before the player enters Funtime Auditorium for the first time, they have the option to visit Circus Control again, though HandUnit requests that they do not. Doing so and climbing under the desk when they get there initiates a story from Baby, about when she used to perform at her own pizzeria. The story implies that Baby suddenly killed a young girl when she was alone in the room that Baby was performing in despite not attempting to. She makes her next appearance on Night 4. After the player is attacked by Funtime Foxy at the end of Night 3, she hides them in an empty springlock suit in the Scooping Room. When the player awakens, she will fill them in on their current situation, as well as tell them how she has learned to "pretend" over the years. After Ballora's scooping, she will open the suit's faceplates before leaving, forcing the player to wait until the next day while they must defend against the Minireenas, Ballora's companions, who were freed after the scooping. She makes her final and now physical appearance on Night 5 where the player must perform maintenance on her in Parts & Service. From this room, her endoskeleton is almost entirely missing, taken and used to create Ennard, just like other previously scooped animatronics. Baby, as the consciousness of Ennard, lies to the player telling them that she is only pretending to be deactivated as she claimed that she could pretend, and hides in the room under the guise of being Ballora. Ennard (as Baby) instructs them to enter in a passcode on a keypad attached to Baby, and to obtain a card containing her voice. If the player is not fast enough inputting the code or if they punch the incorrect number in, Ennard's jumpscare in its maskless form will occur. Afterwards, when following Ennard's instruction, in Funtime Auditorium, she assists the player in avoiding Ballora (who, in actuality, is assimilated into Ennard along with herself) and leads them to the Scooping Room. :*SPOILERS* However, she, alongside the other animatronics, take on the form of Ennard during this period, and Baby reveals her intentions behind ensuring the player's survival; to use the Scooper to kill the player so that she may escape (via wearing the player's remains as a suit to disguise herself as a human) the facility. Her plot comes to fruition in the Real Ending. In the alternative scenario leading up to the Fake Ending, should the player defy Baby's instructions, and instead head east in Funtime Auditorium, they (if the access keycard from completing Baby's minigame is unlocked) will be allowed to enter the Private Room. HandUnit will inform the player that they cannot leave until 6 AM, and will subsequently be fired. Baby, as the consciousness and mind of Ennard, speaks to the player throughout the night, angered at their betrayal. Around 4 AM, Ennard will start to assume the voice of William Afton's daughter, possibly in a desperate effort to deceive the player into allowing them in their location. When the clock reaches 6 AM, the screen will fade to black, and Ennard, with Baby's voice, will say "I will find a way out"; the player's shift will then be completed. The player will then be watching another episode of "The Immortal and the Restless". When the television cuts to static, Ennard will then be seen limping into the player's view. Afterwards, the screen cuts to black, and the credits roll. She also makes an appearance in a minigame that the player can play at random after a death or from the Extras menu after getting the first ending. The goal of the game is to give all children present on the map various cupcakes to make them happy. The player is timed while doing this and must reach the goal at the end in order to succeed. Missing a jump or running out of time will cause Baby to dissipate, resulting in failure. The true ending of this minigame, however, will only occur once the player has given all the children cupcakes in a specific pattern given on Night 4, causing an ice cream cone to appear in front of the end goal. The player must take this ice cream back to the beginning of the level. Once this is done, the ice cream will drop onto the ground in front of Baby and a little girl will appear. The girl will approach Baby slowly. When she is close enough, a robotic claw will extend from Baby's stomach, grabbing the girl and pulling her inside Baby's torso. This minigame mirrors the events told by Baby on Night 3. |-|FFPS= Scrap Baby is one of four salvageable animatronics, the main antagonists of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The player may choose to throw this animatronic away, or try to salvage her for parts. Salvaging this animatronic will net the player a base profit of $2000. She is the result of Circus Baby reassembling herself after events that occurred between games and the voice of Laura Bailey. Appearance Scrap Baby has an entirely new design compared to the original Circus Baby from the fifth game. She retains her hair and curvy pigtails, but consists of realistic, multicolored strands of hair. On top of her head is a strange, metallic object similar to a crown. Parts are her face and lips are losing their color, turning into a light blue. The bottom part of her mouth is split to form a jaw, which doesn't seem to move in-game. Her most distinctive feature is a giant claw that replaces her right hand. It is linked from several wires and has two "rows" of teeth. The rest of her deteriorating body reveals a unique endoskeleton. Her chest has two dead lights that are similar to the lights from the Circus Control room from the previous game, one overlapping while the other hiding behind. Her arms and legs aren't completely a white color, rather than mixtures of red and orange, as if it was clothing. Rather than Circus Baby's jester shoes, Scrap Baby has mechanical roller skates. Most of these features are not entirely revealed and are only seen in special events. Behaviour Unlike previous games in the franchise, the animatronics of this game share the same behaviour. All four are attracted to sound. During the management portion of the day, the player must do tasks such as ordering supplies, printing flyers, and doing maintenance. Each of these as well as the computer itself and the fan above all make noise that draw in the animatronics. However, they can be thrown off the scent using an audio system to lure them around the vents and the player can also reduce their presence by shutting down the computer and the fan. Should an animatronic be ready to attack in the vent, the player can shine their flashlight into the vent to force them away. Story :*SPOILERS* Sometime between the events of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, Circus Baby was ejected from the entity known as Ennard (there is an exchange between Scott Cawthon's two websites displaying an exchange within Ennard in the source code to accompany this). After being removed, Baby presumably found a way to rebuild her shell and eventually wound up in the alley behind The Pizzeria trying to get inside. During the Completion ending of the game, it is revealed that the girl who was killed by Circus Baby and possessed her was named Elizabeth, a character already established as William Afton's daughter. Scrap Baby speaks to the player, gloating over her access to more children's souls, and telling her father she can continue his work before she is interrupted by Cassette Man, who reveals that the Pizzeria was built as a trap to lure her and the other haunted animatronics into the building and force the souls possessing them to pass on to the afterlife. Her soul is presumably laid to rest with the rest of the victims in the animatronics as the Pizzeria burns during the ending. |-|UCN= Both Circus Baby and her alternate counterpart Scrap Baby return in Ultimate Custom Night as two of the many selectable characters. Behaviour Circus Baby Circus Baby will approach from the right hall, but will only attack once per night and switch order with Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Mangle. The only ways to prevent her attack is to purchase her plush toy from the Prize Counter, or keep the camera on her the entire night to stall her. The player does not need the monitor to be up in order to stall Baby. Circus Baby's voice lines after death consist of: *''"I guess you forgot about me..."'' *''"Want to see the scooping room?"'' *''"Looks like something bad happened..."'' Scrap Baby Once per night, she will appear on the other side of the desk, slouched over and decommissioned. There will be a shock panel sitting next to her. The player can shock her at any time by clicking on this button, but it will drain 1% of your power each time you do so, and it will have no effect until she attacks. The player must refrain from pushing the button until you notice that she has moved. Shocking her at this stage will cause her to leave their office and not return. If the player fail to notice that she has moved and bring up their monitor again, she'll jumpscare the player to result a game over. Scrap Baby's voice lines after death consist of: *''"You won't die...but you'll wish you could."'' *''"Time for your controlled shock."'' *''"Let's see how many pieces I can cut you into."'' Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:FNAF:SL Characters Category:FFPS Characters Category:UCN Characters